A Journey in a Whole New World
by ThePokepro95
Summary: 11 year old Lawrence Isla loves drawing creatures he calls Pokemon. But one day the unexpected happens...
1. The Surprise

A Journey in a Whole New World

Chapter 1

"LAWRENCE, LAWRENCE" mom said "your going to be late for school"

"OKAY MOM" he shouted, he finished his drawing that he called _Pokemon_.

He changed into his school clothes, brushed his teeth, and packed up everything he needed for school. He quickly ran down the stairs, picked up a sandwich and dashed out of the house. He was almost late when he got to class. He was learning about something but didn't know what it was because he was doodling _Pokemon_ again.

"I wish these were real" he thought, except he didn't know what was going to happen next.

"All right class" the teacher said "let's watch a little bit of the news. (Lawrence is 11 and is in 5th Grade)

"NEWS FLASH, creatures with unknown species are running around in Riverre (river ray) City. Police and scientists are coming to solve the Problem.

"As soon as Lawrence saw the _creatures_, he immediately knew what they were, it was his drawings!Except, he didn't know why these were real.

"Oh my" the teacher said, "I hope they solve the problem"

End of Chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Start of the Journey

A Journey in a Whole New World

Chapter 2

After School, Lawrence dashed back home thinking on how to get rid of the Pokemon he created.

"Mom!" he said "I've been thinking about this but, can I go on a journey?" "Sorry but no" she said" It's because of those creatures in Riverre City" "But mom! I was the one who drew these creatures and wished it to life. I started it so I have to end this. And by Hthe way they're called Pokemon" "Well just to let YOU know son, they just found a portal." "Perfect, I'm supposed to go through the portal into a new dimension." "Okay son, pack up and I'll drive you there"

(Eeeeeeeppppppppppppppiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccc tttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeee sssssssssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiippppppppp pppp brought to you by ThePokepro95)

"Okay son we're here" mom said "I'll miss you" "I'll miss you too mom" he said

He went out of the car went through the pokemon, police, and scientists. He found the portal and jumped in. He felt a weird breeze and could not breathe. He also felt like falling through nothing. He landed and was blinded by the sunlight. Then, there was a man looking at him. "Hello young man what is your name?" the man said "My name is Lawrence Isla" he said "Who are you?" "I am Professor Oak, the pokemon professor of Kanto" "Follow me Lawrence". He followed him to his lab and went to a table of what he called _Pokeballs_, "Okay Lawrence" Oak said "Here are three Pokeballs, each one has a starter Pokemon. I want you to choose between Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander"

That's it for today. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Starters

A Journey in a Whole New World

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of chapters and how short they are, this is a long chapter. Enjoy

"So" Oak said, "Choose now or else you'll have to get a rattata, pidgey or something else"

"So, which one? They all sound good. Maybe bulbasaur, no, charmander, no, squirtle. Arrgh! I just can't decide!" Lawrence thought, while Lawrence was thinking, Oak was also considering something. "Hmm" he thought, "Should I do it? But I don't know if he is worthy enough. But the determination in his eyes, I'll do it"

"Okay" Oak said, breaking the silence, **I** have decided which starter you will have" "What! But what about me I wanna choose!" Lawrence said "I have decided" Oak said

"So, the starter you will get" Oak said "Is….all 3!'

"No way!" Lawrence said "Are you actually gonna give me **ALL** the starters!"

"Yes, I will"

"But what will happen to other people who want to become pokemon trainers!"

"Don't worry, I AM the pokemon professor, so OF COURSE I can get the pokemon back. I know what their habitat is so I can catch more of them and possibly BREED them"

"Ok whatever you say"

"Oh, and one more thing. I wanna give you pokeballs to catch pokemon with and this device called the Pokedex that automatically stores data of the pokemon you see."

"Thank you and bye"

"Bye and have a safe trip"

Lawrence exited the building while Oak went outside a few seconds later to give him something but he was talking to someone.

"Esidore! Geralde! What are you guys doing here!"


End file.
